Géminis: Oscuridad
by Niyara
Summary: Con el nacimiento y la llegada de Atenea al Santuario, Saga y Kanon deberán enfrentarse al momento más duro y decisivo de su vida.
1. Oscura Conspiración

Hola^^

Se me ocurrió escribir este fic como regalo de cumpleaños para nuestros queridos gemelos.

Siempre he tenido miles de ideas sobre ellos, pero me decidí por una importante que siempre me había llamado la atención, sobre cual podría ser el desencadenante final del cambio de Saga y la actitud de Kanon ante su situación en el Santuario. Es un fic muy corto, ya que solo tiene 3 capis y me dio la sensación de que podría haber contado más. Pero quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro vuelva a escribir sobre ellos.

Sea como sea, espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis.

Y por supuesto, ni que decir que los personajes pertenecen a su creador^^

¡Gracias y feliz lectura!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: OSCURA CONSPIRACIÓN

Era un día de regocijo. La reencarnación de Atenea, un bebé indefenso al que todos ya veneraban, había llegado al Santuario. Con su presencia, no solo se colmaban los corazones de sus fieles protectores, sino que también germinaba la idea de una guerra venidera.

Kanon había estado meditando sobre el asunto, medio tumbado sobre las rocas en la zona más recóndita e inaccesible del Santuario, donde solía entrenar en solitario. Desde que se hubiera enterado de la buena nueva, miles de ideas martilleaban su mente. Y ninguna estaba impregnada de bondad…

Llevaba años esperando una señal que revelara que era el momento de decidirse y provocar un cambio en su monótona vida. Se había limitado a ser fiel a las exigencias del Patriarca y de su hermano, a resignarse desde temprana edad a ser una sombra, alguien desconocido para los habitantes del Santuario. En un principio la idea le pareció injusta y descabellada, pero con el tiempo logró sacarle bastante partido. No solo sabía hacerse pasar por Saga a la perfección, sino que también había aprendido a observar a los demás, a indagar y a encontrar lugares e información que nunca pensó que hallaría. Todo aquello, unido a su entrenamiento personal, le había dado un poder que jamás creyó alcanzar.

Era consciente de que si debía ser el suplente de su hermano, su entrenamiento como posible caballero de oro debía ser intachable en cuanto a la técnica, intentando llegar al nivel de Saga. Lo divertido surgía después, cuando entrenaba en soledad, cuando urdía sus planes ocultos. Los que Saga, por supuesto, desconocía.

Cerró los ojos al sentirse reconfortado con los rayos del sol bañando su rostro y sonrió ante la oportunidad que por fin se le presentaba. Atenea. El bebé…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones al sentir el cosmos de su hermano aproximándose. Saga era predecible en ese aspecto. Siempre se exponía para evitar alertarle, puesto que Kanon lograba ocultarse de forma prodigiosa al mínimo indicio de presencia humana. Aun no había llegado el día en que Saga le tomara por sorpresa y Kanon era consciente de que eso jamás ocurriría. Parte de su entrenamiento exclusivo era pasar desapercibido.

—Kanon —le saludó su gemelo, proyectando su sombra sobre él. El apelado abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para mirarle—. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Todo el Santuario lo sabe —se limitó a responder Kanon, mirando la armadura de Géminis que recubría el cuerpo de su hermano—. ¿Reunión importante? —dedujo.

—El Patriarca Shion nos ha convocado para darnos la gran noticia. Por fin Atenea está entre nosotros —dijo con cierta alegría que no pudo ocultar. Kanon enarcó una ceja y miró al frente, sin saber si burlarse de él o no. Optó por hacer lo segundo.

Era consciente de que Saga tenía un comportamiento intachable como caballero de oro igual que como persona. Era apreciado y querido en los alrededores, donde consideraban que su bondad era casi divina. Kanon quería reírse de ellos. Eran ilusos que desconocían lo que de verdad ocultaba su hermano, su otro yo. Y él era el único que lo sabía…

Llegar a esa idea y detenerse en ella ante la presencia de un honorable Saga, le hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Saga extrañado al ver su mueca. Kanon le miró, levantando la vista, sin moverse del sitio—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—La verdad —dijo con aire misterioso, levantándose.

Kanon se quedó de pie frente a un extrañado Saga. Su similitud era pasmosa. Tenían el mismo color y forma de pelo, los mismos ojos… Aunque uno portaba armadura y otro no. Sin embargo, las diferencias de ambos eran internas.

—Imagino que tu querido Patriarca, el mismo que NO te nombró para sucesor —instigó haciendo hincapié en la negación, mientras Saga se ponía serio— no te hará ir a comprarle los pañales, ¿verdad?

Kanon sonrió con suficiencia mientras se estiraba.

—Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en responder a eso —dijo Saga intentando parecer relajado, aunque su mandíbula se veía tensa.

Kanon le miró un momento y luego, tras hacerle un gesto de despedida con los dedos, comenzó a alejarse de su hermano, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. No le importaba si Saga iba a hablar con él o si tenía planes de entrenar… no le apetecía verle. Al menos no aun; no mientras estuviera feliz por el milagroso acontecimiento del que todos se alegraban.

* * *

Aquella noche Kanon apenas podía dormir. Tumbado en la cama de su cabaña perdida, la que comenzó a habitar desde que se hubiera negado a compartir con su hermano la casa de Géminis, miraba hacia el techo agrietado. Estaba nervioso y la adrenalina se había disparado. Sentía como si todos estos años hubiera vivido un enorme letargo del que había despertado en el mismo instante en que Atenea llegara al Santuario. Y no precisamente porque adorara a la diosa…

Algo dentro de él le decía que debía poner en marcha su plan. Aquel que hubiera estado tramando tantos años; primero esbozado como la idea soñadora de quien quiere librarse de su mala estrella, después como algo que tomaba verdadera forma.

Decidido a utilizar una de sus posibilidades, salió de su cabaña, consciente de que era de madrugada y de que casi todo el Santuario dormía. Esquivó a cada uno de los guardias. Tiempo atrás, se había aprendido las rondas, los turnos y puestos de vigilancia, de modo que aquello no suponía un problema. Era uno de los privilegios de los que gozaba por no ser nadie en el Santuario. En un suspiro, llegó a la casa de Géminis.

Sigiloso entró en la vivienda, caminando entre las sombras. Conocía el camino a la perfección porque, aunque no viviera allí de manera oficial, había entrado innumerables veces. En unos pasos, alcanzó el dormitorio donde descansaba su hermano. El caballero reposaba apaciblemente, con apenas la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro relajado. La habitación estaba en penumbra y tan solo se intuían las formas y objetos. Kanon se acercó hasta la cama, le observó un momento y luego se sentó en una esquina dispuesto a esperar.

Reinaba el silencio, solo quebrado por la respiración constante de Saga, que estaba en calma. Kanon había ido incontables veces allí con el mismo fin y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. La espera era lenta, pero el joven, siempre había sido paciente. Esa era una de sus virtudes. Había esperado años y años para llevar a cabo sus planes, los que sabía que nunca podrían llevarse a cabo si no era con ayuda de su hermano gemelo. O al menos era lo que su mente le repetía, incapaz de seguir adelante si no era aunando sus fuerzas.

Aquella calma presente, hizo que él mismo se relajara. Estaba empezando a sentir como los párpados se le caían por el sueño, por el agotamiento de no haber dormido en absoluto, y ya iba a reprenderse a sí mismo por su debilidad, cuando empezó.

Saga comenzó a revolverse entre sueños, igual que hubiera hecho esporádicamente cuando eran aprendices y, de manera más frecuente, desde que consiguió la armadura de Géminis. Kanon se incorporó del sitio y se acercó con cautela a la cama. Los resultados de aquello eran imprecisos y recordó como en una ocasión casi acabó mal para ambos. Esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para haberse deshecho de él y quedarse con la armadura. Cualquier otro cobarde habría optado por esa opción. Pero la mente de Kanon buscaba algo más que una simple armadura de oro…

Su gemelo murmuraba algo entre sueños, inquieto. Kanon encendió la luz para cerciorarse. El cabello de su hermano comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad y Kanon sonrió. Recordó como le había parecido extraño la primera vez que lo vio y como ahora se había vuelto una costumbre. Tomando aire, le zarandeó.

—Saga… —dijo con voz firme—. Despierta.

Entonces su hermano abrió los ojos. Unos ojos rojos que le miraron fijamente, como un animal enjaulado al acecho y dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Saga se incorporó de golpe, desorientado, quedando sentado sobre la cama, aun medio tapado por las sábanas. Miraba fijamente a Kanon que, de pie, trataba de no inmutarse.

El cambio de Saga tenía una duración variable y Kanon sabía que debía ser rápido o de otro modo, perdería la valiosa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Saga —dijo con voz segura, tanteando el terreno ante la imprevisibilidad de su hermano, que le miraba con ojos rojos atentos—, escúchame. Tengo planes para nosotros.

—Tú —gruñó Saga, ladeando la cara para mirarle detenidamente con aire enajenado, casi como si solo le hubiera visto un par de veces en toda su vida—. Eres ese… Mi igual…

Kanon se extrañó y entrecerró los ojos un momento, preguntándose si Saga, cuando predominaba su lado bueno, olvidaba lo que decía y hacía con el lado malvado. Así era como había bautizado a los cambios de personalidad de su hermano.

—No soy tu igual. Bueno, solo físicamente. Y ahora mismo nos parecemos bien poco —dijo Kanon con cierta ironía—. Escúchame Saga — su hermano le miró, clavando en él esos ojos rojos aterradores—. He ideado un plan que nos posicionará a ti y a mí como iguales. Nada de armaduras de oro, ni suplencias. La idea es

Las palabras de Kanon se vieron interrumpidas cuando Saga se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró del cuello. Kanon dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin poder impedirlo, sintiendo la presión de los dedos de su hermano. Saga le empujó contra la pared, dejándole aprisionado. Kanon supo que debía defenderse si no quería acabar mal. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que esperara.

—Tú eres mi sombra. No tienes derecho a hablarme —dijo la voz oscura de Saga en su forma maligna, mientras Kanon tensaba la mandíbula y trataba de respirar, y sobre todo de no oponer resistencia y acabar peleando abiertamente—. Ni mucho menos tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. Yo doy las órdenes y tú solo eres mi marioneta… Kanon.

Saga presionó mas el cuello de su hermano, ajeno a cualquier dolor y, casi con asco, le soltó. Kanon cayó al suelo de rodillas, tocándose la garganta. Le dolía sobremanera, pero no había querido defenderse. No sin saber que cartas estaban jugando. Y Saga estaba jugando a ser el tirano, el amo y señor. Kanon sabía que nunca escucharía un plan en el que ambos fueran iguales, no en ese momento.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle despertado y por sus absurdas ideas, salió de la habitación y de la casa de Géminis, dejando a su hermano de pie en el dormitorio. No sabía si Saga volvería en sí, si se dormiría de nuevo o si recordaría algo de lo ocurrido esa noche. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que no podría manipularle de ese modo. El lado oscuro de Saga era demasiado poderoso, demasiado maligno.

Tendría que recurrir al plan b…


	2. Oscura Dualidad

CAPÍTULO 2: OSCURA DUALIDAD

Esa mañana Saga se despertó terriblemente mareado. Se introdujo en la ducha para desprenderse de la sensación que le había dejado un inquietante sueño. Mientras notaba el agua caerle sobre la cabeza y la cara, como si pudiera purificar su alma, lo rememoró. Había soñado con Kanon. Con Kanon acercándose a él y diciéndole algo que no lograba precisar. Y como él mismo, transformado en un monstruo, había intentado matarle.

La sola idea le estremeció y apoyó las manos en la pared, agachando la cabeza.

Era consciente de que Kanon en ocasiones actuaba de forma extraña, una que llegaba a tachar de impropia para un caballero de Atenea, haciéndole sentir vergüenza de ser su hermano gemelo. Sin embargo, en su mente quería creer que todo aquello se debía al hecho de que se aburría. Estaba seguro de que Kanon se había resignado a vivir con su papel de suplente y que, con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbraría aun más a ello. Pero ser un sustituto no era similar a ser un caballero de oro... Lamentablemente, Saga no podía hacer nada que de algún modo beneficiara a su hermano y, de vez en cuando, la idea le sobrecargaba. Pero, por otro lado, pensaba en sí mismo como alguien individual, en su destino como caballero de Géminis y en su deber para con su diosa.

Kanon era Kanon y Saga era Saga. Así de simple era su destino.

Entonces lo recordó. El momento en que había deseado más que nada que Shion le nombrara su sucesor. Ni siquiera sabía si sería viable, pero en su mente anhelaba haber sido el Patriarca, mientras desde su nueva posición veía a su hermano gemelo portar la armadura de Géminis, ocupando su lugar. Dudaba de que aquello hubiera sido posible de ese modo, pero la sola idea le relajaba sobremanera.

Sin embargo, Shion había elegido a Aioros y sus planes de futuro para él y su hermano se habían desmoronado como un castillo de arena. Saga lo había aceptado, lo había asumido, sabiendo que el Patriarca tenía sus motivos para preferir al caballero de Sagitario. Sin embargo, Kanon no. Desde que hubiera recibido la noticia, le había referido innumerables veces el asunto, con directas e indirectas, incluso tomándose la libertad de insultar a Shion en más de una ocasión.

Saga le entendía o al menos creía entenderle…

Cuando concluyó su ducha no se sentía ni mucho menos más relajado. Había algo dentro de él que le tensaba, algo que no lograba ubicar. No sabía si era por el sueño o por la evocación de recuerdos imposibles, o tal vez porque se avecinaba una guerra… Saga estaba intranquilo y comenzó a vagar por la casa de Géminis, sin saber realmente a donde iba.

Trataba de no pensar en nada, pero la imagen mental del sueño volvía a él una y otra vez. En ocasiones dudaba de que fuera solo una alucinación y luchaba por no ir a buscar a Kanon y comprobar que estaba bien.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación donde guardaba la armadura de Géminis. Se acercó a ella, recordando el momento en que llegó a su poder, uno muy lejano… Abrió la caja, mirando la armadura ensamblada con la forma de los gemelos, ajena a cualquier pensamiento que él tuviera. Tomó el casco y lo miró atentamente. La idea de una cara con rostro bondadoso y otra con rostro maligno siempre le había dado escalofríos. Se preguntó si así eran siempre los gemelos, si así eran él y Kanon… iguales en apariencia, pero diferentes en su corazón.

Tenía la vista fija en el casco, en el rostro de gesto perverso, y parecía que esos ojos malignos casi podían atrapar los suyos. De repente, una imagen mental cruzó su cerebro. Era muy viva, casi como si la tuviera delante de él en un espejo. Se vio a sí mismo con su apariencia actual, su mirada serena y su gesto bondadoso. Y en un instante, una nube negra cubrió su cuerpo y esa imagen cambió para transformarle el color de cabello y el de los ojos. Unos ojos rojos que emitían maldad.

Sobresaltado, dejó caer el casco de sus manos, que rodó por el suelo con un sonido metálico. La imagen mental había desaparecido, pero su respiración se volvió entrecortada y, abrumado, se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Trató de serenarse sin lograrlo, sabiendo que aquello debía tener alguna explicación.

Se colocó la mano en el torso, notando como subía y bajaba con su propia respiración. Trató de relajarse y controlarla, pausando el ritmo de las inspiraciones, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, se giró hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sintió la frialdad traspasar el tejido de su ropa.

Ya en calma, analizó la situación.

No sabía que había sido aquello, pero era similar a una ilusión. Él era el experto en ilusiones, tanto en la casa de Géminis como en cualquier otro ámbito. Sin embargo, era consciente de que había alguien más que dominaba esa técnica. Solo una persona que podía ser capaz de jugarle esa mala pasada, de torturarle mentalmente solo por diversión.

Manteniéndose firme, se separó de la pared, recobró la compostura y, con seguridad, dejó que la armadura de Géminis le envolviera, a excepción del casco, que continuaba en el suelo. Se sintió poderoso, como siempre que la portaba, y con aire resuelto, fue a buscar a Kanon, al lugar donde siempre estaba.

Le halló entrenando, golpeando una gran roca que, de haber querido, habría destrozado de un solo impacto. Kanon no se detuvo ni se giró a mirarle, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. Saga sabía que, incluso cuando no le advertía de su presencia, su hermano sabía cuando estaba cerca.

—¡Kanon! —casi le gruñó, sin ocultar su enojo. Su hermano debió advertirlo, porque detuvo su supuesto entrenamiento y se giró a encararle.

El rostro de Kanon le miraba con cierta suspicacia y Saga solo pudo clavarle los ojos en los suyos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme con ilusiones? —le recriminó al instante, casi apretando los puños porque su hermano le ridiculizara de esa manera.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió Kanon con obviedad, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado. A Saga le irritaba sobremanera que actuara muchas veces de ese modo, como si nada le importara, con una actitud altanera.

Saga intentó controlarse y no dejarle entrever a su hermano lo que le alteraba la situación. Decidió contar hasta cinco mentalmente antes de proseguir.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sé que la ilusión era tuya.

—Te lo repito, Saga. No sé de qué demonios hablas.

El caballero de Géminis no supo si enfadarse o reírse por la situación. Sabía que muchas veces hablar con Kanon era como dirigirse a una pared. Pero en este momento, parecía sincero. Sin embargo, sabía lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser su gemelo.

Decidió cambiar de táctica.

—¿Cual era tu pretensión? ¿Burla? ¿Diversión? Imagino que te aburrías sobremanera…

—Claro que si —dijo Kanon con cierto retintín—. Y la mejor forma de divertirme es ir a perder el tiempo mandándole ilusiones a mi hermanito mayor.

—Como parte de tu entrenamiento —concluyó Saga con aire de evidencia, cruzando los brazos, sin cambiar su gesto serio y obviando la ironía—. Esa idea de presentarme con ojos rojos… Bastante macabra y digna de ti.

Kanon, que había estado casi ignorando la conversación, cambió su gesto de forma poco sutil, lo que advirtió Saga al instante. Se giró para mirarle a la cara, al parecer interesado por el tema.

—¿Ojos rojos? —preguntó casi sonriendo, acariciándose la barbilla—. ¿También con otro color de pelo?

Saga asintió casi por inercia, aunque estaba molesto con el juego de su hermano. Él sabía exactamente la ilusión que le había enviado y no hacía falta hacer preguntas absurdas. Kanon sonrió abiertamente.

—Y todo eso lo viste en…

—Una absurda imagen mental … Muy mal trabajada, por cierto. Deberías entrenar más —concluyó Saga, tratando de no hacer caso de la sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en el rostro de su hermano.

—Ya. No era una ilusión —dijo Kanon tajante—. Aunque te habría gustado que lo fuera… Lamento ser yo el que te diga que esa era tu propia cara, el aspecto de tu otro yo.

Un destello de algo extraño pasó por la mente de Saga y se le nubló la vista por una fracción de segundo. Después enfocó de nuevo a su hermano gemelo que sonreía con burla.

—No tengo otro yo —dijo casi en un gruñido, sin ocultar su enfado, sin saber de que hablaba Kanon. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de sí mismo en el sueño, del mismo modo que al tocar la armadura de Géminis, le invadió—. Esto forma parte de tu oscura manipulación, Kanon —añadió, intentando serenarse, aunque por dentro estaba intranquilo—. No voy a caer en tu trampa.

—Claro —dijo Kanon aun sonriendo como si se estuviera burlando de él—. Es mejor cerrar los ojos a la verdad, ¿no hermano?

Saga quería golpearle. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que lo hiciera, que le borrara de su rostro la sonrisa de suficiencia que se burlaba de él. Y otra parte de si mismo luchaba por no hacerlo, por darse media vuelta e ignorar a Kanon.

Apretó los puños intentando contenerse, sintiendo la presión de la armadura de oro en su mano.

—¿Vas a golpearme, Saga? —preguntó Kanon cruzando los brazos—. Venga, saca lo peor que hay en ti…

Saga solo le miró, a punto de levantar el puño. Pero en ese momento se fijó en el cuello de Kanon, donde unas pequeñas redondeces moradas lo adornaban. Las mismas que se habrían producido si alguien le hubiera agarrado con fuerza, intentando ahogarle.

Vaciló por un momento, tratando de ignorar el gesto y las palabras de Kanon. Y sin, poder evitar sentirse abrumado, se alejó a la velocidad de la luz, dejando a su gemelo plantado donde estaba.


	3. Oscura Justicia

CAPÍTULO 3: OSCURA JUSTICIA

Kanon no había vuelto a ver a Saga tras el incidente de la supuesta ilusión. El gemelo imaginaba que su hermano recordaba en parte lo ocurrido aquella noche, la misma en que hubiera intentado ahogarle y le hubiera advertido con palabras duras. La sola idea de poder controlar a alguien tan tirano como ese Saga y a la vez tan poderoso como el caballero de Géminis, le hacía sentir un extraño bienestar interior. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su preciado sueño y sentía como casi podía rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Sin embargo, Kanon era consciente de que para llegar hasta su hermano y su lado maligno debía ir con mucho tiento. Cualquier paso en falso y caería por un abismo, uno del que no podría salir tan fácilmente. Por eso, había estado días escondiéndose de él, evitándole a toda costa, ideando el plan perfecto en solitario.

Finalmente, cuando su propósito tomó forma en su mente, Saga le dio innumerables excusas para rechazar su reencuentro. Aquello se tornaba sospechoso. Kanon temía que su hermano estuviera maquinando algo en las sombras, que ese otro yo maligno estuviera tomando el control de Saga antes de tiempo, antes de que él pudiera poner en marcha su plan.

Temía haberle despertado de su letargo aquella terrible madrugada…

Sin embargo, Kanon nunca se daba por vencido y, tras una larga insistencia, logró que Saga accediera a verle. Dedujo que tal vez todo eran suposiciones suyas y Saga realmente estuviera ocupado… Kanon se hallaba entre las rocas en las que siempre permanecía, algo inquieto por lo que se avecinaba, pero dispuesto a ir a por todas. Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, tratando de relajarse y miró al cielo, respirando profundamente.

Entonces le vio aproximarse, portando la armadura de oro de Géminis. Kanon sabía que aquello era un recordatorio de cuál era su posición. Sin embargo, el gemelo tenía claro que si su plan funcionaba, aquella armadura solo sería un objeto más en el Santuario y él personalmente se encargaría de que así lo fuera.

—¿Qué querías, Kanon? —preguntó Saga directo al grano, una vez estuvo frente a él.

—¿Demasiado ocupado con tu cargo dorado para venir a ver a tu hermanito? —ironizó el gemelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistió Saga con seriedad, pero sin mostrarse molesto, sino más bien cansado, como si no hubiera dormido demasiado bien en los últimos días.

Kanon se preguntó si su lado maligno estaría apareciendo por las noches de forma más asidua desde el "incidente". Le miró fijamente, estudiando su gesto e intentando ver un atisbo de la maldad en su rostro. Sin embargo, aparte de su seriedad y cierto enojo, Saga era el de siempre. Kanon decidió que debía seguir adelante con su plan, jugársela. Dudaba de tener muchas más oportunidades si ese lado maligno aparecía de forma definitiva y trataba de trabajar en solitario, dejándole al margen de nuevo.

Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

—¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué he seguido impasible las órdenes del Patriarca y las tuyas? —le preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada—. Kanon, debes estar oculto, porque tu hermano tendrá el honor de ser el caballero de Géminis —continuó, imitando con burla la voz del Patriarca—, y tú tendrás que ser su suplente por si Saga faltase. Nadie debe saber nada de esto, debes ser una sombra… —concluyó cruzándose de brazos—. Por favor… no puede ser una idea más estúpida.

Saga le miraba atentamente casi sin inmutarse por sus palabras y Kanon no supo que pensar. Sin embargo, siguió adelante, dispuesto a no vacilar.

—En ese entonces solo era un crío, igual que tú. Pero ahora somos poderosos. Tú tienes la armadura de Géminis y yo… yo tengo un plan.

Kanon sonrió abiertamente con cierta arrogancia. Saga le miró con suspicacia, provocando que Kanon le devolviera una mirada fija y borrara la sonrisa de su rostro por un instante.

—¿Qué plan? —terminó por preguntar Saga.

Kanon se sintió bien. Al menos había logrado captar la atención de su hermano gemelo y eso ya era bastante.

—Uno perfecto que he estado ideando todos estos años. Solo esperaba el momento oportuno… Y ahora ha llegado —Kanon sonrió—. Primero, mataremos a Atenea… luego…

Dejó la frase en aire, esperando que su gemelo hiciera sus suposiciones. Kanon, en cierto modo, se sintió relajado al desprenderse de lo que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Saga solo pudo mirarle espantado, abriendo enormemente los ojos ante la mención del asesinato de la diosa. Kanon deseó que en ese instante apareciera su lado malvado, dispuesto a colaborar con él, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ni el cabello ni los ojos de Saga cambiaban.

El gemelo no supo que esperar de aquello, pero ni mucho menos lo que vendría a continuación. Saga se acercó a él, aun sin poder ocultar la impresión en su rostro. Le agarró de la ropa de entrenamiento, atrayéndole hacia él con dureza.

—Espero que esto sea otra de tus malditas bromas —le gruñó Saga con voz dura, clavándole los ojos en los suyos.

—Nada de bromas, hermano —dijo Kanon riendo. Luego agarró la mano de Saga con fuerza, presionando hasta soltarla de su ropa, mientras le miraba fijamente—. Y serás tan hipócrita de decirme que ni siquiera lo has pensado… —Kanon sonrió con malicia—. Atenea solo es un bebé y tú tienes acceso a las Doce Casas sin levantar sospechas…

El discurso de Kanon se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su mejilla. Cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, mientras miraba a Saga, abiertamente enfadado y con el puño apretado en alto.

—Atrévete a decirlo una vez más —le retó con furia—. ¡Por más que seas mi hermano no pienso escucharte! De tu boca no salen más que estupideces —concluyó y con rabia acumulada le asestó una patada, haciéndole desplazarse hacia atrás en el suelo.

Kanon se incorporó, quedando sentado, y con el dorso de su manga trató de limpiarse un hilo de sangre que le resbalaba del labio, donde le hubiera golpeado. Levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano, que solo atinaba a digerir sus palabras, estupefacto. Había perdido la rabia y solo lo miraba con impresión, dándose cuenta de que Kanon hablaba en serio.

—Me estas pidiendo… —Saga tragó saliva y avanzó un par de pasos—. ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que mate a la reencarnación de Atenea que acaba de llegar al Santuario?

—Eso es, Saga… —asintió Kanon, tratando de no sonreír. Se sintió satisfecho porque su hermano estuviera asumiendo su plan, o al menos escuchándolo abiertamente, a pesar del comienzo—. Y no solo a Atenea, sino también a ese estúpido Patriarca que ha decidido que Aioros sea su sucesor —instigó, sabiendo que aquel podría ser un punto a su favor—. Por fortuna nadie en el Santuario sabe que tú y yo somos gemelos. Así podría ayudarte y el mundo llegaría a ser nuestro…

Saga le miró un momento sin decir nada, mientras Kanon seguía sentado en el suelo. Sabía que si se mostraba derrotado, a la supuesta merced de su hermano, podría acceder a él de forma más fácil. Le miraba deseando que apareciera ese yo maligno, pero aquello no ocurría.

Kanon luchaba por no sonreír abiertamente y ya se hacía a la idea de cómo idearían juntos el plan para gobernar el mundo, matando antes a Atenea y al Patriarca, posicionándose ambos con todo su poder. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Saga miró hacia el suelo, con aire pensativo y luego desvió la vista hasta él. Estaba serio y negaba con la cabeza, viéndose decepcionado. Kanon entrecerró los ojos, temiéndose haberle perdido. Se preparó para hablar, para insistir, cuando Saga se le adelantó.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le preguntó con cierto dolor, aproximándose unos pasos—. ¡Hemos de proteger a Atenea! —gritó con aire de verdadero devoto a la diosa—. ¡Y tú has de prepararte para asumir mi papel de caballero de Géminis en caso de que yo sucumbiera!

Kanon suspiró levemente, molesto con la situación. Le enojaba sobremanera que Saga aun siguiera con esa idea que años atrás le hubiera impuesto el Patriarca Shion. Como si creyera firmemente en ella. Odiaba que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que aborrecía eso, de lo injusto que le parecía. Y odiaba como Saga jamás luchó por siquiera cuestionar ese asunto, dejándole al margen con su destino cruel.

—Por favor, hermano, ¿de veras me estás hablando en serio? —dijo casi con dolor, poniéndose serio, aun sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo? —terminó por preguntar Saga, atónito ante el gesto de su gemelo.

Saga debió advertir ese cambio sutil en su voz, porque se sorprendió sobremanera. Kanon solo miraba hacia la nada, intentando relajarse internamente. Sabía que enfrentarse a su hermano y recriminarle todas y cada una de las injusticias que había vivido hasta ahora no le llevarían a que su plan se hiciera realidad, ni tampoco les uniría. No iba a llorarle como un cobarde, sino que iba a centrarse única y exclusivamente en su propósito. Y para ello necesitaba a Saga como aliado y no como enemigo.

—La verdad es que siempre has sido una persona amable, de buen corazón y al crecer te has convertido casi en un dios —dijo Kanon como divagando—. Y en cambio yo soy perverso—le miró con malicia, borrando de su rostro cualquier atisbo de dolor—. Por eso aunque seamos gemelos, la diferencia que nos separa es la misma que habría entre un ángel y un demonio.

Saga le miró de nuevo, con gesto casi ausente. Kanon no sabía en que estaba pensando, pero quería ir a por todas. Estaban dando demasiadas vueltas a la situación y solo deseaba que Saga accediese de una vez. Y sabía que la mejor manera era hacerle ver quien era en realidad.

—Pero yo se que en tu corazón también habita la semilla del mal… —añadió Kanon, mirándole con intención—. Y tú también lo has visto… Te viste a ti mismo con esos ojos rojos… ¡Y eso no fue una maldita ilusión!

—¿Qué? ¡Cállate! —gritó Saga enajenado. Luego giró el cuerpo hacia un lado y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si así pudiera borrar cualquier imagen mental de sí mismo y cualquier pensamiento maligno que hubiera tenido.

—Lo sabes, Saga… Tú eres como yo… Y ambos debemos hacernos con el Santuario —incitó poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Saga se volvió con furia y le miró. Apretó los puños. Kanon pensó que iba a golpearle igual que hiciera antes y se preparó para recibir el impacto.

—Kanon, eres… —Saga tensó la mandíbula—. Eres un demonio… ¡Y un diablo como tú no puede andar suelto por más tiempo! —gritó alterado. Kanon dio un paso atrás, temiendo haber perdido la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Sentía que caía al abismo…

Saga avanzó hacia él y Kanon ya iba a oponerle resistencia. Lo último que había esperado en su vida era ver a Saga luchando a muerte contra él, enfrentándose. Habría esperado de su gemelo rechazo, indiferencia o tal vez enojo, pero no lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

—Eres mi hermano, pero no voy a tolerar que lleves a cabo tus planes macabros —le gruño sin ocultar su alteración, acercándose. Kanon supo que estaba perdido, que debía defenderse—. ¡Y por eso te daré el castigo que merecen los de tu calaña! ¡Será mejor que me ocupe de confinarte en las grutas del Cabo Sunion!

Saga se abalanzó sobre él para atraparle. Kanon, anonadado con el vuelco que había dado la situación, uno que jamás habría esperado, trató de zafarse y escapar. Sin embargo, Saga consiguió reducirle y, no sin esfuerzo y lucha, le llevó hasta la prisión con la que le había amenazado.

Kanon era consciente de que ese era el castigo para los que atentaban contra la diosa Atenea. Era el que merecía por su osadía. Pero también creía tener esperanza y aun pensaba que Saga solo le estaba dando una lección de humildad y que terminaría por liberarle de su prisión.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó agarrándose a los barrotes. El agua salada y fría le llegaba por las rodillas, provocándole un escalofrío en toda la columna. Saga le miraba desde lo alto de unas rocas, al final del camino de acceso—. ¿Pretendes matar a tu propio hermano? —preguntó, tratando de acceder a él por la vía sentimental.

—De estas grutas no podrás salir en toda la vida, si no es que cuentas con la asistencia de una fuerza divina. Permanecerás encerrado aquí hasta que no se haya borrado el mal en tu corazón y en consecuencia recibas el perdón de Atenea —dijo Saga casi con aire solemne. Kanon creyó que tras su discurso le diría que todo aquello era una broma macabra para hacerle entrar en razón—. ¡Y ni se te ocurra camuflar ese mal que habita en tu interior! —le gritó con rabia contenida.

—¡Maldita sea, Saga, eres un hipócrita! —le recriminó, aun agarrado a los barrotes helados y salinos—. ¿Qué tiene de malo conseguir todo lo que está al alcance de uno mismo? ¿Por qué no utilizar esa fuerza que te han brindado los dioses para lograr tus metas?

Saga le miró un momento, como si pensara en lo que acababa de decir, y Kanon supo que en ese instante le liberaría de la prisión. Sin embargo, su hermano, con gesto decepcionado, se giró dándole la espalda. Kanon se alteró sobremanera.

—Saga, ¡sácame de aquí! —le gritó.

Su gemelo hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando, dándole la espalda, con la capa blanca de la armadura de oro ondeando con el viento. Kanon apretó los dientes y los puños contra los barrotes, sintiendo como los nudillos se le ponían blancos. Se sentía impotente y frustrado.

—A partir de ahora siempre estaré susurrándote al oído, Saga. ¡Seré la tentación del mal! ¡Y al final te demostraré que el mal está en ti! —le gritó casi enajenado, sin saber qué carta escoger para salir de allí. Su plan se estaba desmoronando por momentos y no tenía escapatoria ante una muerte segura—. Eres un estúpido, Saga. Con esa fuerza tan impresionante que posees es una insensatez que no la aproveches para tus fines —insistió, sin saber que más añadir para hacerle volver—. ¡Seré yo quien derrote a Atenea para convertirme en el amo del mundo y entonces te arrepentirás!

Kanon le vio desaparecer tras las rocas. Le dolía la cabeza sobremanera por la tensión de tener los dientes apretados. Minutos después, mientras el oleaje golpeaba su prisión, aun miraba hacia el camino de acceso al cabo, el único que había, sabiendo que Saga se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, regresaría tras sus pasos y volvería a por él…

* * *

Saga, desprovisto de su armadura, se dejó caer en una silla de la casa de Géminis, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de madera. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello con aire impaciente. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, un dolor que no se igualaba a nada que hubiera sentido hasta ahora.

En su mente, luchaba entre hacer el bien para con su diosa, erradicando del Santuario cualquier posible amenaza, y entre la idea de estar sacrificando a su propio hermano. Quería creer que Kanon se lo merecía, que era solo un ser maligno que quería perturbar la paz de aquel sagrado lugar. Sin embargo, era Kanon, su gemelo… Habían estado juntos desde antes de nacer y la sola idea de separarse de él le dolía sobremanera.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el comportamiento de su hermano fuera diferente, porque aceptara su posición como sustituto, un gran honor que le habían otorgado. Sin embargo, Kanon quería matar a los que debía servir y hacerse dueño del mundo. Era una idea tan absurda que Saga apenas si podía pensar en ella.

Quería más que nada que Kanon cambiara de parecer, que aceptara su destino.

Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo. Salió de la casa de Géminis con furia pero al instante se detuvo al pie de los escalones delanteros. Tenía la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Quería ir a por Kanon, hacerle entrar en razón y demostrarle que estaba equivocado con su plan. Quería decirle que hallarían una forma de solucionar todo esto… Pero, otra parte de él, una que no podía acallar, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Había erradicado una mancha en el Santuario, en su propia familia.

Y siendo sincero, con Kanon apartado de su lado, se liberaría de esa pesada carga que portaba al tenerle siempre presente… Sin Kanon, sería un ser individual…

Apretó los dientes y se enfadó consigo mismo por pensar eso de su propio hermano. Dio varios pasos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras el ocaso teñía de naranja el Santuario. Sabía que debía ir al cabo y sacar a su gemelo de la prisión.

Pero entonces seguramente Kanon no cambiaría y trataría de matar por sí mismo a Atenea, al margen de lo que él pensara…

Apretó los dientes ante la impotencia y la duda. Tenía en las palmas de las manos un sudor frío y se las frotó contra el pantalón. Se volvió hasta entrar de nuevo en el templo. Caminó de un lado a otro, enajenado por la duda, luchando entre ir o no al cabo.

Quería gritar de ira y de impotencia.

Entonces lo sintió. Un cambio sutil en su interior, una vibración extraña. Su respiración se entrecortó y un calor le subió por el cuello hasta las mejillas. Se sintió exhausto, mareado y se apoyó en una de las columnas del templo. Trató de serenarse, sabiendo que todo era producto de la enorme tensión que estaba viviendo en ese instante y desde que hubiera tenido aquel sueño, días atrás.

Sin embargo, notó como el cabello que le caía sobre el hombro cambiaba de color y, alterado, fue raudo hacia el espejo del baño para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Se miró en él, viendo como su reflejo le devolvía a un ser con su mismo rostro, pero con ojos rojos aterradores.

Parpadeó, pero su imagen no desapareció. Alterado, rompió el espejo con el puño, desdibujando su reflejo en fragmentos agrietados. Los cristales le cortaron los dedos, haciéndolos sangrar. Aun así, Saga solo podía pensar en la terrible ilusión que el insensato de Kanon se atrevía a enviarle, aun sabiendo que estaba en posición de perder, confinado en la gruta. No sentía su cosmos, pero sabía que debía ser él. No podía haber otra explicación…

Entonces, como surgidas de la nada, unas palabras le susurraron en su mente.

—_No es una ilusión… Este eres tú._

¿FIN?

* * *

Nota aclaratoria: supongo que si que os habreis dado cuenta de que en este capítulo he utilizado, para la escena en q ambos se enfrentan y Kanon acaba en el cabo, el manga original. De hecho he mantenido íntegro el diálogo, con alguna pequeña modificación y con la explicación de los sentimientos, que es lo que no vemos. El hecho de haberlo utilizado es que la idea de este fic surgió a partir de esta escena en concreto^^


End file.
